botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall of Flame
The Wall of Flames is a notable region of Imperial space made up of a cluster of systems on the border between Segmentum Solar and Tempestus. The Sahaqiel Reach and Everveil have proven both vital resource areas and a bastion of the Imperial light in the sub-sector through the valiant defence of the Stone Dragons Order and other local Imperial forces located there. History As one of the thoroughfares between the Segmentum Solar and Tepmestus both the Sahaqiel Reach and Everveil stand as pillars of support to the Imperium at large as well as a wall on which the enemies of Man have broken time and again. With few major hive worlds the bulk of the Reach's influence resides in both it's mining capability and as the residence of the Stone Dragons Order, whose many and various defences litter the systems within. Established during the Great Crusade the disparate worlds found themselves suddenly under one rule, and they were willingly guided along. No longer stuck as individual worlds the resources and facilities built within allowed it to flourish from the many and various sources of gems, metals and other products presently available. Outposts were built over entire asteroid belts, great gouges were made in worlds to better access the treasures within, and within several centuries the Reach had become a powerhouse feeding into the Imperial war-machine. Although seemingly stable on the Day of Revelation the systems soon found themselves embroiled in the same carnage and suffering unleashed by Icarion even light-years away. After suffering at the hands of pirates throughout the length of the Insurrection and from their extensive raids they were granted a boon that would last for millennia to come. The arrival of the Barinthus Tribe to Sahaqiel proved monumental in bolstering the region, both physically and psychologically, for who could deny the brilliance and tenacity of Niklaas' own sons as they set about making the systems whole again. Half a decade later much of the infrastructure of the system had been rebuilt, and with the Barinthus' ongoing construction, many planets and orbital facilities had new fortresses and defences spring up all over them. Grand impregnable bastions stood over the hive worlds. Airfields with great slabs of rockcrete walls protected outposts on every agri-world and mining worlds, all the while orbital stations resupplied mighty battleships that prowled over most of the Reach, with only those few worlds in the Everveil that remained half-finished or with bare foundations to defend them. From here on out the Sahaqiel Reach was beset by many foes time and again, some bested easily, others only thrown back into the void at a high price. But through it all, whether they be the Barinthus tribe or the Stone Dragons, the sons of Niklaas, along with those brave sailors and soldiers have laid down their lives to defend their home. Sub-Sectors Within the purview of the Wall of Flame, are two specific sub-sectors, both providing resources, manpower and military might to the effort of defending the edges of humanity. While these sub-sectors themselves are well within Imperial space at the end of the Insurrection, it is a vital chokepoint that acts as one layer of defence amongst the many human-kind use to protect itself. The sectors themselves are as follows: The Sahaqiel Reach With a variety of worlds within it's systems, the Sahaqiel Reach is a hub for mining and agricultural activity, easily providing for the nearby Hive Worlds and defensive stations set up throughout. Though it has been battered by the winds of the warp for millennia and even the guns of the Insurrectionists, it has held strong as a redoubt of human hope. The Everveil With only a few systems by comparison to it's sister sub-sector, the Evervieil acts as two connecting points between the Segmentum Solar and the Segmentum Tempestus through it's relatively stable warp-lanes. While more barren in terms of human population the Everveil does not lack for defences, acting as the leading edge of the Stone Dragons home territory, it has been bolstered heavily with armour and lessons learned facing the many enemies of Mankind. Category:Imperium Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Loyalist Category:Subsector